Operación Regreso
by Ilse Jean Pataki
Summary: Que les espera a los chicos del sector V con el regreso de 1? y a 1 que le espera?
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic! ^^ ojala les guste **

Cap. 1

Una noche en la estación de los chicos del barrio galácticos… el momento de la despedida llego…

1: chicos, como me encontraron?  
>5: Este mecanismo de rastreo es muy bueno para encontrar a la persona que quieras *señala su pecho*<br>1: que? *Se esculca en el traje y saca un pequeño dispositivo*  
>2: cuando te localizamos quisimos venir a decirte adiós antes de que te fueras<br>1: que, pero como supieron que me iría?  
>2: ya ves, eso de la célula rebelde era chisme, además la ciencia tiene sus secretos<br>1: jeje  
>2: mira *le da una mochila* aquí te puse algunas cosas para tu viaje, unos chetos, unos cuantos jugos y uno que otro comic, por si te aburres<br>1: *toma la mochila y se la cuelga con alegría*  
>2: sabes, estando tu en el equipo todo era nuevo, apasionante… pero ahora que te vas, ya no será igual<br>1: lo se amigo…  
>1: buena suerte amigo<br>2: buena suerte Miguel ToT  
>3: *se acerca a 1* bien, entonces a que hora regresarás? ^o^<br>1: ehh Kuki no regresare hoy  
>3: ah… entonces a que hora regresas mañana? ^o^<br>1: ehh Kuki, como te explico *se lleva una mano a la cara*  
>3: ay Migue no te apures… lo se todo o que acaso pensabas que era una tontita?<br>1: ni en un solo momento  
>3: te extrañaremos mucho Miguel *apunto de romper en llanto*<br>1: yo también te extrañare Kuki *con lagrimas en los ojos*  
>3: *le sonríe y le da un besito en la cabeza*<br>4: entonces, te vas y nos cambias…  
>1: no Wero yo…<br>4: si si si lo se… pero tu prometiste estar siempre con nosotros, dijiste que nunca te irías  
>1: si, se que prometí muchas cosas, pero créeme nunca estarán solos<br>4: promételo *haciendo puchero* promete que cuando necesitemos de tu ayuda, a nuestro primer grito de auxilio, vendrás y nos ayudaras T.T  
>1: lo prometo 4… ahí estaré<br>5: *mira a uno* mírate, lograste lo que muchos agentes de la organización sueñan…  
>1: de no haber sido por ti, no lo hubiera hecho<br>5: oh por favor… escucha, tu no te quieres ir, piensa, lo te vayas  
>1: Abby, tu no entiendes, este es uno de los mejor puestos que hay, ahora el sector pasara a mejores manos, quien mejor que tu para cuidar a los chicos *se acerca poco a poco a ella*<br>5: que? no, no, no… espera!  
>1: quien mas podrá ayudarlos cuando tengan problemas, insisto tu eres la mejor para cuidarlos *se quita los lentes* el sector regresa a su antigua líder<br>5: pero… *con los ojos a punto de romper en llanto*  
>1: ahora el sector v es tuyo *pone las gafas en manos de 5, pensando: espérame, prometo volver*<br>5: pero… el sector v no volverá a ser el mismo sin ti *derrama unas cuantas lagrimas mientras piensa: no te vayas por favor*  
>1: lo fue antes, lo será después *sonríe derramando un par de lagrimas*<p>

- 1 año después -

5: *en su habitación* vaya… hoy se cumple 1 año desde que te fuiste ú.ù  
>2: *tocando a la puerta* linda, puedo pasar?<p>

5: Eh… *guarda las gafas de 1 en una cajita debajo de su cama* pasa Memo  
>2: que haces? *Entra y se sienta a la orilla de la cama junto a ella*<br>5: pues nada, arreglando unas cosas n_nU  
>2: OK, no preguntare *le sonríe*<br>5: gracias, me gusta que me des mi espacio y privacidad n_n  
>2: bueno, te invito un helado, que dices? ñ_ñ<br>5: me parece buena idea *se levanta de la cama* el ultimo en salir es un tonto jeje *comienza a correr*  
>2: jaja oye eso no se vale! *sale corriendo detrás de ella*<p>

Mientras en la sala

3: vaya, hoy hace un año que 1 se fue  
>4: si… me pregunto como estará 5… tu sabes<br>3: si… Migue me dijo a ti y  
>4: Abby a mi… pero<br>3: su orgullo y su temor *suspira*  
>4: si… no les permitieron decir lo que en verdad sentían…<br>3 crees que si Abby hubiera dicho algo, Migue se hubiera ido?  
>4: la verdad no se… tal vez no…<br>3: otra cosa que me entristece es … *se le llenan sus ojos de lagrimas* que… *se le quiebra la voz*  
>4: ay… *la abraza recargando la cabeza de ella en su hombro* tranquila amor, a mi también me entristece pero yo ya te jure que te amare con todo mi ser y que nunca, pero nunca te olvidare así hagan lo que hagan… *le sonríe* prométeme que siempre lo recordaras, si?<br>3: *lo mira y sonríe* si y sabes yo tampoco te olvidare, pero nunca nunca n_n  
>4: conste eh porque si lo olvidas ya no hay besitos xP*se cruza de brazos*<br>3: jiji me encanta cuando eres así de lindo *se abalanza sobre el y le da un beso de piquito*  
>4: nnU jeje, pero que conste que solo contigo eh

A la sala llegan 2 y 5

2: jeje melosos… van a convertir la casa en un panal xD  
>5: ay Memo *le da un codazo despacito*<br>2: jeje es broma, les trajimos un helado *le da un cono a 3*  
>3: ay gracias *comienza a comerlo*<br>5: sip n_n pensábamos que les gustaría un heladito con este calorcito *le da otro con a 4*  
>4: jeje pues gracias *lo toma* oye 2, necesito hablar contigo…<br>2: eh claro, vamos a mi habitación, nos vemos chicas *comienza a caminar*  
>5: sip, adelante ^^<br>2: ah por cierto, te quiero *dirigiéndose a 5*  
>5: ahh … yo también jeje<br>2: *sale de la sala rumbo a su habitación*  
>4: Kuki, te amo *sale detrás de 2*<br>3: yo también Wero *sonríe*


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí más de mi fic! **

Las dos chicas se quedan en la habitación…  
>Kuki: oye, que te parece si vamos al parque para platicar mas a gusto...<br>Abby: me parece muy buena idea *Se levanta* después de ti amiga ^^  
>Kuki: muchas gracias Abby ^^<br>Ambas chicas salen de la habitación y caminan rumbo al parque...  
>Kuki: este... ay algo te iba a decir pero ya se me olvido jeje<br>Abby: después me dirás... *Suspira*  
>Kuki: que tienes amiga?<br>Abby: ya sabes... con eso de que... hoy fue el día... ya sabes...  
>Kuki: ya veo... mira acompáñame... *agita su mano en el aire* Hola chico!<br>Héctor: *la mira desde lejos* que onda Kuki!  
>Abby: eh? o.o?...<br>Kuki: es un amigo de la escuela... como has estado chico? *Se acerca para saludarlo*  
>Héctor: bien bien, aquí jugando con los demás chicos jejeje y tu?<br>Kuki: muy bien... ah mira, te presento a mi amiguísima Abigail ^^  
>Abby: eh... ah si... hola jejeje que onda!...<br>Héctor: que onda chica  
>Abby: jejeje... como te llamas?<br>Héctor: ahh si... yo... Héctor... Osvaldo...  
>Abby: y como te gusta que te digan? o.o<br>Héctor: como sea jeje  
>Abby: ah bueno, chico como sea jaja<br>Héctor: jajaja bueno, Héctor...  
>Kuki: jejeje veo que serán buenos amigos<br>Abby: nunca hay que negar una amistad ^^  
>Héctor: así es... les invito un helado... que dicen?<br>Kuki: encantada!  
>Abby: por mi esta bien ^^<br>(desde lejos...)  
>?: que hará con ese chico... quien será... no me da buena espina... iré a ver que pa...sa... . *un disco de freezbe (o como se escriba) golpea su cabeza*<br>niño: perdone señor... señor?  
>Abby: *voltea la mirada* miren... que paso? Porque hay tanta gente ahí reunida?<br>Kuki: vamos a ver... *Sale corriendo hacia el lugar*  
>Héctor: *llegando al lugar* vaya... pobre tipo... eso debió doler...<br>Abby: *se acerca a el y lo mira un instante pensando: será... no creo... pero... algo tiene que... espera... no!*... _  
>Kuki: *se acerca* vaya pobrecito… pero que chipotote tendrá cuando despierte de ese golpe je je je *lo mira y piensa: mmm se parece a… naahh este tiene cabello* ^-^<br>Abby: *lo mira y se arrodilla a un lado el* pobre… oye reacciona *lo zangolotea suavemente*?  
>?: *Despierta poco a poco, por sobre los lentes del sol ve a la morena* -_o … oo … Abby… /  
>Abby: COMO ME LLAMASTE? O_O<br>?: o/O había! Pasado por aquí antes… pero jamás me habían atacado así… Dios pero que golpazo… anotaron las placas del que me atropello?... *se lleva una mano a la cabeza*  
>Por otro lado…<br>Héctor: *mira fijo a Abby* oye Kuki *susurra*  
>Kuki: eu…<br>Héctor: tu amiga es… muy linda… me gusta… ñ_ñ  
>Kuki: ahí vas de coqueto además… ella tiene novio… *piensa: aunque su corazón pertenezca a otro…*<br>Héctor: y? que tenga novio, no quiere decir que no haga mi intento, además esta chica es especial… me gusta mucho…  
>Kuki: bueno, pero te advierto que su novio es mi amigo y no permitiré que lo lastimen...<br>Mientras…  
>Abby: ahh… mmm bueno pensé que… olvídalo y pues parece ser que esto te golpeo *le muestra el disco de freezbe y sonríe* n_n<br>?: vaya pero que golpe me he llevado *intenta levantarse y el movimiento provoca queden frente a frente* … -_- … o/o  
>Abby: oo …  
>La gente comienza a irse y se acerca un chiquillo de apenas 6 años de edad<br>Niño: ay señor peldoneme… esque tabamos juegando y pss mi helmanita telesa mando mucho lejos mi disquito … u_u  
>?: *desvía la mirada y el rostro del de Abby con un solo movimiento* descuida pequeño *le sonríe* mira, estoy bien ^^<br>Abby: *mira al chico y desvía la mirada* ahh … si y aquí tienes tu disquito anda regresa a jugar  
>Niño: gracias señores maridos! ^o^ *se va alegre*<br>Abby: O_o … que?  
>?: tranquila *se levanta y se sacude* son niños, no saben lo que dicen… a todo aquel que vean más alto ya le dicen señor *le sonríe a Abby*<br>Abby: *lo mira* cierto… mmm mucho gusto, soy Abby Olivera y tu? *Se levanta dándole la mano*  
>?: *le responde el saludo* Mi… *aclara la voz* Michael… y no me apellido Jackson eh… soy… Michael… eh … *piensa: un apellido! Porque el nombre* ¬¬ emm Michael Olivares! *piensa: zonso…* -_-U<br>Abby: o_o … ahh je je je lindo nombre, me recuerda a un artista… jejeje mucho gusto… y dime, eres nuevo?  
>?: *piensa: ahhh Abby no más preguntas…* eh? Ah si… emh… mis padres compraron hace poco una casa y … si… mira que pajaro tan raro! *señala a lo lejos*<br>Abby: *voltea* donde? … no veo na… *mira a todos lados y el chico ha desparecido*… o_o… rayos…  
>Héctor: *se acerca a Abby* oye, que alegabas con ese tipo?<br>Kuki: *se acerca también* corre muy rápido o_o  
>Abby: si, es algo raro… pero bueno, además tiene un nombre un poco gracioso ja ja<br>Héctor: ah si? Como se llama?  
>Abby: Mi… mmmm Mi… ay… era…<br>Kuki: miguel? o_-  
>Abby: no, miguel no… ahh si ya me acorde se llama Michael Olivares y dice que hace poco sus padres compraron casa por acá<br>Héctor: Mm vaya nombre… por cierto Abby, cambiando a un tema de más interés… aceptas ir a comer pizza este viernes después de la escuela?  
>Abby: claro, si Kuki puede… pues sip<br>Héctor: Ham pero yo no *interrumpido*  
>Kuki: claro! Yo le digo al Wero y pues me imagino que Memo, tu novio, también vendrá<br>Abby: cierto y tu Héctor puedes invitar a tu novia  
>Héctor: -_- … no tengo… pero bueno *mira a Kuki* ¬¬ iremos todos… *comienza a caminar*<br>Kuki: n_n que? Tan rápido te vas?  
>Héctor: si, tengo que ir a comprar un libro, tu sabes… ay que mantener las buenas notas… por cierto *se regresa, toma la mano de Abby y se la besa* un placer… *se aleja*<br>Kuki: o_o ay este… siempre anda de coqueto… ^^  
>Abby: *con la mano aun estirada* aja… oo …  
>Kuki: ja ja ja ay amiga, mejor nos vamos 4 y 2 deben estar buscándonos… o al menos eso creo<br>Héctor se va, Kuki y Abby regresan a la casa del árbol...  
>Kuki: chicos! Ya llegamos! ^O^ <p>


	3. Chapter 3

**oooh actualizo mi fanfic :D perdón la tardanza, espero les agrade! :3**

* * *

><p>En la habitación de 2…<br>Güero: entonces… como ves lo que te conté?  
>Memo: mmm... espero sea verdad, pero… si me gustaría que volviera pero a la ves no…<br>Güero: gordo, pero que te sucede? ¬¬ porque dices eso? o_o  
>Memo: por… lo que 5 … bueno 3 me dijo que 5 sentía… bueno… me entiendes<br>Güero: ahhh nooo no creo, tal vez a tu lado ya se olvido de eso… sal de dudas y pregúntale

Entra Abby a la habitación pero sin escuchar nada…

Abby: chicos, estamos llamándolos como locas… que hacen eh?  
>Memo: nada! o.o<br>Kuki: *entra y abraza al Güero* ay te extrañe … ^^  
>Güero: yo también… oye… mmm... vamos a … la cocina por algo de…cereal n_n<br>Kuki: de los simios?  
>Güero: ¬¬… ^^ del que quieras n_n ya te dije Memo…<p>

Ambos chicos se van a la cocina y dejan a la otra parejita en la habitación

Memo: Ham… y como estas?  
>Abby: o.o como estoy? Porque la pregunta?<br>Memo: mmm... no por nada… *le da la espalda*  
>Abby: *mira el suelo* es por lo de… hace 1 año verdad? Si quieres saber si *interrumpida*<br>Memo: no… no quiero saber nada… descuida y si lo decía por eso pero pues creo que es algo que todos recordamos…  
>Abby: mira, memo… se que… tu siente que tal vez… bueno, tu piensas que…<br>Memo: pues esque no se, bueno… ya sin rodeos…te lo preguntare… aun sientes algo por Miguel?  
>Abby: yo… pues… yo *interrumpida*<br>Memo: no me digas nada… el que calla otorga… *baja la mirada*  
>Abby: he olvidado a Miguel *aprieta los puños mientras piensa: jamás lo olvidare…"<br>Memo: O.O que? *voltea sorprendido*  
>Abby: *se acerca a el* lo que escuchaste… *baja la mirada*<br>Memo: *de un movimiento rápido, la toma de la mano y enseguida la abraza* te quiero… gracias por disipar esa duda… *sonríe*  
>Abby: mmm... que lindo... Oye, sabes... Me quiere dar gripa, lo mejor es que vaya a dormir *se separa de el*<br>Memo: OK no te preocupes ^-^ anda ve, descansa, yo mientras termino unos planos n_n  
>Abby: gracias... Nos vemos más al ratito *sale rápidamente de la habitación*<p>

La chica camina por los pasillos cabizbaja, al pasar por la habitación de la otra chica y escucha unos murmullos...

Güero: como ves el rumor?  
>Kuki: vaya... Y si fuera cierto, volvería aquí? Sabes que significaría su regreso?<br>Güero: si, lo se, de hecho eso estaba platicando con 2...  
>Kuki: mejor no saquemos conclusiones... Y vamos a lo que vamos...<br>Güero: eh? De que hablas? o_o  
>Kuki: adivina... La hora del té! ^o^<br>Güero: ay no... Ahí vamos de nuevo... x_x

La chica de gorra roja se dirige a su habitación sin hacer caso de lo escuchado anteriormente, entra a su habitación, toma su ipod y se tira a la cama escuchando música…

Abby: rayos! Porque dije eso... Ha pasado un año y a quien engaño, aun amo a 1, aun espero ansiosa su regreso... Aun espero decirle todo lo que siento... pero, y si ya no regresa? y si jamás le digo lo que siento? … *se sienta en la cama* no puedo seguir engañando a 2… no puedo seguir fingiendo algo que no siento… *un recuerdo llega como rayo a su mente…* el chico… el chico del parque era parecido a 1 o_o… pero, cambian unos rasgos, pero… ahhh! _ *otro recuerdo llega a su mente* Héctor es lindo, pero no me da buena espina… porque será? Tal vez su edad -_- … pfff... *se acuesta de nuevo* que hago? Espero a 1, sigo intentando con 2… o acepto las invitaciones de Héctor…? *mira el techo esperando encontrar respuesta*


	4. Chapter 4

**actualizo de nuevo mi fic XD perdón por la tardanza, la uni anda un poco pesada :D **

En otro lugar, muy muy lejos de ahí…

Cree: excelente trabajo… mi hermanita comienza con los problemas sentimentales… y que mejor que hoy se hizo la presentación tuya y de ella… me encanta como usas a las mocosas…

Héctor: *se inclina ante ella* gracias Cree, me gusta que aprecien mi trabajo… además, se que día es hoy, tu sabes, me hice "amigo" de la chiquilla esa, de 3… y cuando tenga a 5 en la palma de mi mano, la traeré directo a ti… y así podremos triunfar! *sonríe malamente*

Cree: eso es excelente *se acerca poco a poco a el*

Entra una chica rubia, esbelta y un poco más alta que cree…

Sofía: em… interrumpo jefa?

Cree: si, pero bueno, que quieres?

Sofía: pues, te venia a comentar sobre un fuerte rumor… *se mira las uñas*

Cree: que rumor? *se cruza de brazos*

Sofía: uno de los mejores agentes de KND ha regresado… y "mejorado" puesto que en la base lunar recibió el mejor de los entrenamientos…

Cree: estas loca? ese mocoso no regresara… y si lo piensa, nosotros lo impedimos… no puede arruinarme mis planes! ¬¬

Sofía: estas advertida… me voy… tu… sigue con lo tuyo… *sale de la habitación* hola Mau ^^

Mauricio: *entra a la habitación donde estaban Cree y Héctor* hola Cree… hola Héctor

Cree: cuñado ja ja ja … que haces aquí? *en tono serio*

Mauricio: vengo por información…

Cree: hablas del mocos del barrio? dice Sofía que se corre el rumor de que regresara…

Héctor: si no es que ya esta aquí…

Cree: cállate! ¬¬ no creo… de ser así ya hubiera ido con sus amiguitos… en especial, con mi hermanita…

Mauricio: tienes algún plan?

Cree: claro! si se aparece por acá… lo desaparecemos! cueste, lo que cueste!

Mauricio: *piensa: nooo…* OK, déjame eso a mi, yo estaré al pendiente…

Cree: si como quieras, ahora, déjanos solos… y por favor, cierra la puerta…

Mauricio: entendido jefa *sale de la habitación, cierra la puerta y comienza a caminar* será verdad que regreso? tengo que averiguar más a fondo… *corre*

* * *

><p><strong>jajaja listo querida Phantom Lady actualizado, es poco pero ojalá te guste, mañana subo más jejeje :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Me he tardado un poco más... por cuestiones de la escuela y demás, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero terminarlo y hacer el que tengo en mente de "Hey Arnold!" aunque son muchas ideas y pfff! jajajaja :D Reviews please! :D y gracias a los que leen, chica Phantom :D aquí esta el quinto, algo bizarro pero lindo :D **

Mientras, en la casa del árbol, del sector V…

Abby: Ash no puedo estar aquí todo el día… iré a dar la vuelta… *toma las gafas de 1, se las pone y sale en marcha*

"Michael": *fuera de la casa del árbol* ahhh como los extraño u_u

Abby: *sale y mira al chico* o.o mmm... todo bien?

"Michael": O_O… este… si solo pasaba por aquí y… vi la casa jejeje *mira que la chica porta unas gafas* n_nU

Abby: o.o? y luego? *se le acerca*

"Michael": pues me impresiono… por eso me quede para verla un poco más… emh tu vives aquí?

Abby: si… te contaría más pero no puedo…

"Michael": ah ya veo… secreto ñ_ñ *le sonríe*

Abby: *le sonríe también* jeje si, así es… mmm... tienes algo que hacer?

"Michael": mmm... no, porque la pregunta? *mira hacia los lados*

Abby: te invito a dar la vuelta, sirve que conoces el vecindario…

"Michael": pero si ya lo conozco…

Abby: mmm... no que eras nuevo?

"Michael": ya lo conozco… este… mmm... *se pone nervioso* le digo, me dice, le dijo, le dice…

Abby: perdón?

"Michael": que solo por foto lo conozco *piensa: cuidado!* _

Abby: ah jajaja pero nada como en vivo a todo color no crees?

"Michael": este… si verdad n_nU *piensa: pfff... casi meto la pata* -.-U

Abby: sabes… eres raro… *se para a su lado* pero me caes bien… pareciera que te conociera de antes

"Michael": O/O naaahh como crees *voltea hacia el lado contrario* mmm... bueno, caminemos *pega un brinco de 3 saltos delante de la chica*

Abby: es caminata, no brincadera jaja

"Michael": _ lo lamento, no puedo evitar el ponerme nervioso con tu pre…

Abby: o/o con mi que?

"Michael": con tu pre… preguntadera… como casi no socializo, se me hace algo difícil *piensa: ashhh ¬/¬ si supieras que es con tu sola presencia, la cual procede de tu esencia que se clava en mi corazón y en mi mente, que surge a la primera provocación* -/-

Abby: ¬¬ Ash… bueno caminemos… *comienza a caminar*

"Michael": *pensando: quisiera ser ese que te inspire a cada amanecer, ese que te salude siempre con un beso, ese que pinte en tu corazón un millón de "te quiero"* n/n

Abby: *lo mira* mmm... chico… te encuentras bien? estas muy rojo… déjame adivinar, te dio un golpe de calor… aire! aire!

"Michael": waa! O_O *regresa de sus pensamientos* amh… lo lamento… yo…. mmm caminemos *comienza a caminar*

Abby: y a ver, cuéntame más de ti… de donde vienes, que te gusta hacer… etc. :D

"Michael": ah pues yo… vivo de mi publico! soy genial, vengo de Inglaterra y *se detiene* y… jajaja bromeo!

Abby: *lo mira y piensa: porque no puedo evitar el verlo como Migue…* ahhh…

"Michael": jejeje soy de… Tangamandapio! mmm... soy anti-social… pero no emo jajaja mmm y este… me gusta… lady gaga *piensa: de donde saco tanta cosa rara… ósea hello!"

Abby: o.O… jajaja esta bien… cuéntame… que te gustaría conocer de estos rumbos

"Michael": la casa del árbol que habitas…

Abby: eh… esque… no puedo… porque…

"Michael": es algo secreto? o guardas secretos?

Abby: mmm no, es solo que… tendría que consultarlo con mis otros amigos

"Michael": viven más ahí?

Abby: si, somos cinco… perdón… cuatro *baja la mirada*

"Michael": emh… o.o porque cuatro, que paso con el quinto?

Abby: je je el era el primero, en muchos aspectos… *sonríe un poco*

"Michael": o/o en serio?... pero a ver, porque lo excluiste…cuéntame, anda

Abby: pues el se fue… a un lugar muy lejano… esta en donde cualquier chico soñaría y desearía estar… espero que este feliz

"Michael": tal vez… estaba más feliz aquí *mira el cielo*

Abby: no lo creo, no sabes de lo que hablo… *con la mirada cabizbaja*

"Michael": porque lo dices? a el le gusta o más bien, sabes si el deseaba ir a ese lugar?

Abby: la verdad, no lo se a ciencia cierta… creo que… si lo deseaba…

"Michael": emh… y no había nada que lo detuviera? no se, alguna situación… alguna… persona? *la mira*

Abby: no… ninguna de las dos… *su voz se quiebra*

"Michael": u_u *baja la mirada* porque piensas eso?

Abby: si hubiese sido una persona… se hubiera quedado, bueno, no por la persona… si no por lo que… podría haber sentido por esa persona…

"Michael": *se detiene aun con la mirada baja y oculta sobre los cabellos que caen en su frente* sentimiento… cual?

Abby: *se pone de frente a el, cabizbaja* amor… tal vez

"Michael": *se sonroja* alguna vez te lo dijo?

Abby: no… ni siquiera lo hacia notar… *derrama una lagrima*

"Michael": *intenta mirarla pero algo dentro la detiene* porque lo dices…

Abby: no preguntes más… eso me hiere! *le dice un poco alterada*

"Michael": o_o lo amabas?

Abby: no! y no preguntes más! *la chica rompe en llanto y sale corriendo*

"Michael": espérate, no era mi intención lastimarte! *intenta detenerla sosteniéndola por el brazo*

Abby: suéltame! déjame! … *se safa y sale corriendo*

"Michael": *la mira alejarse* perdóname, no quise lastimarte ni hoy, ni hace un año… nunca lo haría con intención… u.u


	6. Chapter 6

A espaldas del ya reconocido miembro... Se encuentra el quinteto enemigo del sector V, Los De La Otra Cuadra...

LDLOC: vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí... al "famoso chico del barrio galáctico" jajaja

Migue: pe-pero si son... *voltea* como me... QUE? pe-pero si ustedes no pue...

LDLOC: estar separados? jaja padre encontró una manera efectiva, listo o no... al ataque!

Una lucha comienza, cada uno de los de la otra cuadra atacan a uno, a patadas, puños, inclusive con armas de Ninja buscando dañarlo...

Migue: jajaja que pasa cara de perros! acaso no pueden conmigo?

Después de decir eso, recibe un fuerte golpe por parte de Lenny...

Lenny: cuidado uno, no es bueno distraerse jaja

Los demás chiquillos toman ventaja, aquello era una paliza marca Acme...

Lenny: tal como se planeo!

Los chicos se lo turnan para la tunda y al llegar con Lenny, este le coloca a uno en el pecho un artefacto explosivo, programándolo a 5 segundos, Uno cae al suelo mientras LDLOC pronuncian al unísono

LDLOC: jaja eso te dolerá por un par de semanas... hasta entonces volveremos a atacar! jajajaja

El artefacto se activa, Uno yace medio inconciente en la acera de aquella calle, la cuenta regresiva comienza... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... adiós! el artefacto explota, el sonido de un alarido de dolor conjunto con el de la explosión se escucha a los lejos...

Kuki: o_o escucharon eso? viene de afuera! *se asoma a la ventana*

Güero: parecía un petardo! *se asoma también*

Memo: esperen... *se queda mirando fijo* el chico, ese! esta herido! vamos a su rescate!

Los chicos salen rápidamente de la casa para acudir al rescate del chico mal herido, muy mal herido...

Kuki: rápido rápido! a la enfermería! *ordena mientra llevan al chico en una camilla*

Güero: listo, 2 ayúdame a pasarlo a la cama

Memo: oye 4 no le encuentras un parecido a alguien? *tomando al chico de sus extremidades izquierdas*

Güero: si, la verdad si, pero de a ver sido 1 no le hubieran dado esta paliza *tomándolo de las otras extremidades para terminarlo de pasar a la cama*

Kuki: además 2, este tiene cabello n_nU

Memo: jeje y que el de los chistes malos soy yo...

Güero: _ ay 3! mejor atiéndelo, no vaya a haber problema con lo de sus heridas o_o

Memo: si 3, cualquier cosa, estaremos allá afuera n_n

Kuki: entendido *se prepara para curar las heridas del chico*

Pasados unos minutos...

Kuki: listo! ^_^ diría que quedo como nuevo, pero les mentiría... el esta bien pero tardara en sanar n.n

Güero: pero no lo podemos tener aquí!

Kuki: porque no, 4?

Memo: recuerda que el reglamento prohíbe tener a otros chicos que no sean de la organización en la casa del árbol por más de un día

Kuki: pero... cuando Lizzie venia a ver a 1 nadie decía nada... _

Güero: pero 3 eso es muy diferente, además de que el era el líder, ella no paso ni un solo día aquí, 1 siempre veía la manera de sacarla

Memo: eso si, pero pues ni modo de botar a este chico, así como así...

Kuki: mejor cuando llegue 5 que decida que hacemos con el... pero, si no mal recuerdo, este chico es nuevo

Güero: así *un pooooquito celoso* y tu de donde lo conoces eh?

Kuki: o_o 5 y yo lo conocimos en el parque, bueno... veras, a este chico lo golpearon en el parque, nos acercamos a auxiliarlo, después 5 le hizo platica para saber de el... por eso digo que lo conocemos _ celostino *lo toma de la mano* ^-^

Güero: / por eso digo que mejor le dejemos que 5 tome una decisión... ejem ejem!

Memo: jaja si, yo pienso lo mismo... bueno, estaba con ustedes pero este bombón se despide 8-)

Güero: cálmate _

Kuki: a donde vas 2?

Memo: necesito ir por unas herramientas a la base lunar, ya sabes, un genio como yo debe tener siempre lo mejor

Güero: _ así o más modesto?

Memo: _ cálmate... bueno, pues me voy, le avisan a mi Abby n/n

Kuki: si 2, yo le digo n_n

Güero: sale man! XP jeje con cuidado y ahí me saludas a toda la banda!

Memo: jajajaja de tu parte 4 n.n

El chico con lentes y gorra de aviador, toma una nave y parte hacia su destino, los otros chicos se dirigen de nuevo a la enfermería...

Kuki: verdad que es mucho el parecido con 1? *desde fuera de la habitación*

Güero: si, demasiado diría yo, pero si 1 ya hubiera regreso, el primer lugar al que iría seria esta casa...

Kuki: si lo se... 5 tendrá que seguir esperando

Güero: u olvidar...

Kuki: mmm aja... también es una opción...

Güero: pero bueno, este aun no reacciona y yo me aburro de verlo, vamos a la sala a ver tele n_n si?

Kuki: solo si me dejas ver mi caricatura de los simios arcoiris...

Güero: *desvía la mirada sonrojado* con tal de estar contigo... *cof cof* te gano todo el sillón *sale corriendo*

Kuki: nooo! ^o^ *sale corriendo detrás de el*


	7. Chapter 7

Al día siguiente, en la escuela de los KND el sagrado receso se hace presente...

Abby: Amiga, tendré que abandonar por unos momentos la escuela, crees que puedas ayudarme a pasar desapercibida?

Kuki: ah si, no te preocupes :D todo estará bajo control, ya sabes… conmigo, solo sale bien *le sonríe*

Abby: o.o … eh bueno, esta bien… *mira a todos lados* es tiempo de irme, gracias! *sale corriendo hacia los baños*

Kuki: guacala! se ira por ahí… bueno, es lo único que los adultos no nos han podido descubrir *se encoje de hombros*

Memo: este… 3… podemos hablar?

Kuki: *mira al chico* aja… que pasa?

Güero: es que 3… bueno verás… te acuerdas que… entonces él… y así jejeje

Kuki: ay no te entendí ni papa! ¬¬

Memo: lo que 4 quiso decir, es que el chico que fue atacado por los de la otra cuadra, se escapo… se fugo, aplico el "patitas a correr"… y no sabemos en donde este…

Kuki: ¡¿Qué? ¡¿saben lo que eso significa?

Güero: que ya no tendremos que compartir la casa del árbol, yeih! *celebra*

Memo: amigo ¬¬ como que mejor te callas… esto es malo, es decir, si se dio cuenta de quienes somos, andará divulgándolo, o peor aun, puede ser un peligroso enemigo… hay que decirle a 5…

Kuki: pero, por el momento, no… es que 5 salio, se fue…

Memo: y… ¿A dónde se fue? …

Güero: ay goldo, no seas celoso, tal vez acudió al llamado de la justicia…

Kuki: a ninguno de los dos, hoy tenía que ayudar a su mamá a compras desde muy temprano…

Güero: bueno, nosotros hay que hacer lo mismo

Kuki: ¿comprar?

Memo: no 3, hay que salir a buscar al chico este, uno no sabe de que pueda ser capaz, ya no hay que confiarse ni de los chones, porque hasta esos se pueden caer jajaja

Güero: ¡Ay ¬¬ tenías que ser!

Kuki: bueno, vámonos pero a la voz de ya…

Los 3 chicos salen en busca del famoso desaparecido… mientras en la fuente del parque…

Abby: vaya… *saca un pequeño recado firmado por anónimo* si esto es una broma, que poca…

Miguel: Abby… *se acerca a ella*

Abby: Ah, eres tú, mira, no es que te corra ni nada, pero espero a alguien que

Miguel: *la interrumpe* si, esperas a alguien que te dejo ese recado firmado por anónimo… sabes, creo que ya es tiempo de que sepas quien soy…

Abby: ¿Disculpa? pero, si ya me dijiste quien eres… o, ¿me mentiste? *un poco molesta* algo que odio, son las mentiras… y más cuando son de un, ¡desconocido!

Miguel: ¡cálmate! eso lo se, por eso, es tiempo de que me sincere contigo, pero primero quiero que sepas que eres algo de lo más lindo que me ha pasado, tonto fui al dejarte, al no decirte lo que siento, pero ahora estoy seguro de mi y este sentimiento, Abigail Olivera… yo *toma aire* yo…

Abby: al grano, ¿quieres? no se quien eres, no se porque me hablas así, pero este tipo de bromas no son de mi agrado, así que si no hablas a la voz de ya, ¡te tiro todos los dientes! ¬¬

Miguel: ¡no!, no, espera… yo Miguel One… quisiera pedirte, que fueras mi novia… *le estira la mano*

Abby: tu, Mi- Mi… *en shock tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de oír* ._. acabas de decir que tu… que tu eres pero…

Miguel: si soy yo, número uno… no quise decirte la verdad, no quise llegar a la casa del árbol, así como así, después de haber roto la promesa de no irme, de no dejarlos, ya paso un año, nuestro último año juntos tal vez, pero por eso regrese, porque los extraño, pero aun, más importante… *se acerca a ella y al toma de la barbilla* no puedo estar sin ti, hasta que me fui, lo comprendí… perdóname por no llegar como Miguel e inventar esa absurda historia sobre Michael y… todo eso…

A la escena del parque, llega Mauricio…

Mauricio: Abby… Miguel… ah veo que ya se encontraron de nuevo *sonríe* que bueno, porque les venía a advertir que Cree anda planeando algo malo, muy malo, ya sabes como es tu hermana Abby, esta algo… loca… bueno, como veo que ya están juntos y bien, creo que ustedes pueden hacerse cargo del resto… *sonríe nuevamente y parte*

Abby: *fuera del shock* bueno, *suspira* veo que *medio sonríe* estas bien, eres todo un agente lunar… jejeje *lo mira* yo te quiero y todo pero, verás ando con… bueno, inicie una… es que, me pidió y yo le dije, después… es que tu entiendes, me sentí y luego, ¡Ay! ¿Porqué es tan difícil?... ¬¬… ù_ú

Los demás chicos llegan al lugar y Memo es el primero en hablar…

Memo: lo que ella quiso decir, es que te estuvo esperando por mucho tiempo, que ahora aceptar estar a tu lado y que nosotros estamos felices de tu regreso… *le sonríe*

Abby: Memo… yo, mira…

Kuki: así es 1 *lo abraza* ¡Te extrañaba!

Güero: no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar… ¡UNO! ¡Volviste! TwT ¡Que feliz soy!

Miguel: no saben lo feliz que es estar de nuevo con ustedes amigos míos

A pesar del gran sacrificio de 2 dejando ir a la chica que en alguna ocasión le hizo mucho bien, el al igual que sus amigos estaban que no cabían de felicidad, hicieron fiesta, comieron helado y golosinas hasta reventar… La noche hizo de las suyas, haciéndolos caer rendidos a ella, dormidos se encontraban 2,3 y 4… con respect 5… bueno…

Miguel: entonces Abby, *la toma de las manos* ¿Qué me respondes?

Abby: *lo mira y sonríe sonrojada* Miguel… o debo decir Michael *ríe* yo… acepto ser tu novia *susurra*

Miguel: ¿Qué? es que, no te escuche…

Abby: *lo abraza y le dice al oído* acepto ser tu novia… gracias por volver

Ambos chicos, desde el balcón admiran la luna que esa noche adornada el cielo y en el suelo solo se vieron esas dos sombras, uniéndose en un tierno beso…

**¡FIN! ….**

_**Espero les haya gustado, si me tarde mucho y también estaba haciendo un poco tardado el fic jajaja pero al fin, ¡Lo termine! :D espero haya sido de su agrado, tengo otro aun en espera de salir, solo que este es de Hey Arnold :D… Wait for it!**_


End file.
